


The Cabin

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Family Reunions, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Reunions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Tabris finds himself at the door to a cabin. He knocks once. He knows that behind that door is likely his child and the love of his life. Tabris doesn't knock a second time, but she comes to the door anyway.Day 4 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Morrigan/Male Tabris (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Kudos: 7





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I told you that today's prompt was probably going to be something Bioware too, didn't I?  
> Prompt: "That didn't stop you before"

As soon as Tarin saw the cabin he knew that he had found the very place he had been searching for ever since the first leaves on the trees had started to turn colors.

He just hoped that the woman he was looking for was actually inside.

It had been far too long since he last saw her.

He knocked on the door softly as his courage started to melt away leaving nothing but grief in it's wake.

When there was no response he shook his head sadly.

He placed the palm of his hand flat on the wooden surface, silently hoping that would compel the door open without him needing to pick the lock.

"I shouldn't have even come here," he whispered to himself before dropping his hand to his side and turning to walk away once he realised there wouldn't be anyone actually waiting for him on the other side of that door.

He thought he heard the sound of hinges creaking as he left, but he didn't look back even though he wanted to do so.

Tarin simply pulled his cloak tighter around him as he walked back the way he came.

His name was whispered so quietly that it blew away, lost on the wind.

"Tabris!" Again, the voice called his name, this time loud enough to be heard.

He halted in his steps but didn't turn toward the woman calling his name.

"Why are you here?" 

Tarin finally turned toward the source of the question with a sad smile on his face.

"Morrigan," he breathed out her name quietly.

"Once upon a time I fell in love with a woman, a breathtakingly beautiful mage actually, and we apparently have a child together, a child that I've never met."

She did not reply as she took a few cautious steps closer to him.

"A boy, you have a son," she said after a few moments.

Silence overtook the both of them and neither of them moved a single step closer to the other.

"What is it that you want, Tabris?"

"Will you let me meet him?"

"Why are you asking for such a thing?"

He shook his head again.

"I'll leave if you don't want me to meet him, it's as simple as that," he told her as he caught her gaze.

She wanted to say something but her words seemed to have completely failed her.

After a few moments he started talking again, "I mean yes, I would like having the chance to at have at least met my son before the taint eventually kills me, but if you don't want me to meet him then you simply have to say so."

The corners of her mouth turned upwards ever so slightly.

"From what I recall, plenty of people have told you no and that didn't stop you before."

A small smile appeared on his own face.

"Yes, but now I'm older and not as fucking stupid."

Her smile grew a bit wider as she attempted to keep herself from laughing.

His smile fell ever so slightly after a moment.

"If you don't want him to know that I exist, then I won't hold it against you," he admitted.

"I never said nor implied that I wanted such a thing." Morrigan's voice took on an even tone as she spoke, although her face held a bitter expression.

Now he was the one who found himself at a loss for words.

"I can tell that the taint is taking it's toll on you, Kieran is asleep right now, but if it's okay with you then perhaps we could go inside and speak." It wasn't a question but he nodded an answer anyway before following her inside.

That night he met his son and slept beside the woman he loved.

In his mind, he knew it wouldn't last forever, but for one single night, he could admit that his life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone treat themselves to something good this weekend? Personally, I bought myself a cute rainbow-ish tea kettle, a pound of cashews, a Ravenclaw scarf, and a pretty blue tarot card t-shirt.


End file.
